Now Reconnected
by Bayboolova
Summary: The Titans are broken up. Star and Raven move out together. When they find each other again will they reconnect as a team. Also somethings up with Starfire's boyfriend. Read to find out!


**First Teen Titian story. Wish me luck!**

* * *

It had been only a year ago since the Titans broke up. Raven sat in her room reading a book. Starfire begged for them to move in together. Without Raven's help Starfire would be lost on this earth. So they currently live in a hotel called_ Lilly La Bouche _until they found a house_. _They each have their own room in their suit. Raven got up and went to take a shower. When she got out she dried off, and got dress in a purple shirt with dark blue jeans and black high-tops. It took her awhile to get use to regular clothes but once she did it was as bad.

Raven grabbed her bag and phone then sprinted out the door. She had stopped using her powers to get her places and learned how to drive instead. Raven had time to herself because Starfire was out with her boyfriend. They had been going out for some time now. She had only met Starfire's boyfriend once. Raven was surprised she got over Robin so fast. Ravens went to the library and choose some books.

She sat down at a table, and as soon as she did she regretted it. "No Michal I'm not going." "WHY NOT!" "I don't feel like it!" Raven got up and left. She went to her favorite café at the end of the road. She sat in a booth by a window and propped her feet up with her book in her lap. The waitress came over and asked for her order. She told the lady she was didn't want anything so the lady could leave.

Raven spent about two and a half hours reading. She had finally decided to go home. She got up and stuffed her thing into her shoulder bag and sprinted out the café. Just then she collided with someone and fell on her side. "Ouch", she said as she scrapped the palm of her hand.

"Raven", a voice said her name. She looked up and squinted to see the figure in front of her. Her eyes widen when her vision was cleared, "Robin." "Yeah", he smiled. He took her hand to help her up. Raven winced and pulled her hand back. "Sorry", Robin apologized. "It's ok", she said standing on her own, "What are you doing here?" "I'm going see Beastboy and Cyborg", he replied to her. "Well… cool I got to go. Nice seeing you", Raven said walking around him. "Wait", he cried out.

Raven sighed and turned around. "Where you going", Robin smiled. Raven raised her eyebrow, "Home." "Where do you live?" "You're asking too many questions", Raven frowned. Robin smiled down at her. "Hotel _Lily la Bouche_", she sighed.

Raven finally got to leave after many more question, and after he gave her his number. Raven sat in her car before driving off. When she got home she threw her stuff on the couch. She saw Starfire's keys on the table. "Star", Raven called out. "In here friend Raven", Starfire called from her room. Raven walked in a found Starfire and her boyfriend on her bed. "Oh hey Jacob", Raven said surprised he was there. Jacob smiled and nodded his head upward. "Star we'll talk later", Raven nodded and left to her room. She took her iPod out and plucked her earphones in her ear.

When nighttime came she left her room to order room services. When she walked past Starfire's door she heard Starfire arguing with Jacob. "Just go", Starfire finally shouted ending their argument. "Fine", Jacob yelled back. Raven quickly moved out of the hall and into the living room.

Jacob came out quickly after. Raven just stood there looking at him. Starfire came out then too. "Raven! Friend Raven what is wrong", Starfire asked her. "Isn't that something I should be asking you", Raven raised her eyebrows. "Um I was just leaving", Jacob told her looking down as if he was scared to look at her. "I can see that", Raven stared, and "So why were you both fussing?"

"Dear Jacob wants me to get a tutor for my speech", Starfire cried out, "He does not approve of me to talk of speech as this". Raven squinted her eyes at Jacob. "Star it would help you out a lot. You should think about it," Raven talked to Starfire but still gave Jacob a scary glare. Starfire let out a sigh. "Fine my friend and boy that is my friend I shall have of a tutor", Starfire smiled. "Thank you hon", Jacob said hugging Starfire.

Raven really didn't wanna stay in the hotel anymore. "Hey Star I'm leaving in about an hour for dinner", Raven told her. "Ok friend Raven", Starfire smiled, "I shall stay with Jacob. Have fun of lots". "Sure Star", she said back.

Raven went to her room and changed into a white t-shirt that had a British flag with black short high-waist shorts that went up right below her navel. She slipped on red plain Vans. Then she brushed her up into a bun and placed a blue bow on the side of her hair.

**( A/N I know she really wear something like that but I have a love for fashion, FUTURE FASHION DISINGER, so plez don't get mad!)**

Raven grabbed her shoulder bag and phone and walked out her room. "Wow friend you look glorious", Starfire announced spinning around Raven. "Thanks", gave the smallest smile ever. "You look good Raven", Jacob told her. She nodded at him. "K, bye see you tonight Star", Raven said going to the door. "Bye", Starfire shouted.

Raven ran outside to her car.** (A/N Use imagination for her car.)** She was about to unlock it when a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and then quickly turned around. "Robin don't do that", Raven shouted holding her hand over her pounding chest.

* * *

**I was kind of scared to write this story so PLEZZZ go easy on me, but tell the truth.**

**Lova Ya, THANKS~**


End file.
